The present invention relates to seats for a vehicle, and most especially for a land motor vehicle, and in particular to headrests, especially annular ones.
Headrests for a seat backrest, especially of a motor vehicle, comprising, inter alia, for example a U-shaped frame with an inner part and an outer part, a cushion, for example annular, in which the inner part of the frame is housed and an outside covering enclosing the cushion, are known. Some headrests of this type which are currently on the market comprise, in particular, a cushion made of a polyurethane foam and obtained by injection moulding. Cushions of this kind are not wholly satisfactory, especially insofar as the occupants, safety is concerned.
As is known, public authorities have laid down standards to which the vehicle manufacturers must conform and headrests with the cushions of the type just referred to are not wholly satisfactory; in fact, they are not entirely efficient in contributing to the absorption of energy which may be necessary in the event of a relatively major impact. Polyurethane foam is usually employed, although not entirely satisfactorily from the viewpoint of safety, but its price is relatively modest.